The wolf and the rose
by Bel15
Summary: <html><head></head>this is my take of when Ruby and Belle first meet from episode 2x04 and onward.</html>
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing

Chapter 1

The dinner door chimed announcing a new costumer, I rushed to put on my apron with one hand and used the other to hold the coffee pot. When I finally looked up to greet the new costumer, my breath caught in my throat at the sight I was greeted with. There was a young woman around my age wearing a nice blue dress paired with black heels. She was gorgeous and I couldn't stop staring at her while she looked around the dinner. "Hurry up girl. Stop drooling over her and get moving!" I blushed because the beautiful stranger turned my way, and gave me a timid wave before sitting down in an empty booth.

"And don't you dare be late tomorrow girl…..oh and Leroy called said you left your jacket at the rabbit hole." I huffed, Leroy so just snitched on me! "Yes granny I won't be late tomorrow!" I served people coffee before stopping in front of the new girls booth. I looked down at my notepad still embarrassed of granny yelling at me to stop drooling over her. 'God she must think I'm an idiot'

"HI I'm Ruby are you ready to order or do you need more time?" I looked up from my notepad when I heard sniffling. The sight I was met with broke my heart, she was crying but still tried to look collected. "mm can I just have an iced tea?" I nodded and left to bring her, her iced tea.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Three iced teas later

"Would you like to tell me what's wrong?" she looked up at me with big, red, puffy eyes but even with the puffiness form crying I would have been stupid not to notice the piercing blue they were. She nodded and took a deep breath before gesturing for me to sit across from her.

"I just broke up with someone who I thought was the love of my life, who I thought could change for the better, but he just kept proving me wrong and I'm tired of having hope in him." Wow her accent was hot. Wait him? My heart dropped when I realized she said 'him' but I should have known that I wouldn't have had a shot with her especially if she's straight.

"Well I'll tell you what, it's his lost." She chuckled and shook her head before letting her hair fall and cover her blushing face. "It's true well I think you are totally hot." She looked up at me with big eyes and her mouth open before closing it and smiling brightly.

"Thank you. You are quiet the catch yourself." It was my turn to blush at the compliment. I have been called beautiful, sexy, gorgeous, you name it but none of those compliments affected me like the one she gave me. We talked about everything and anything while I tried to avoid the fact that I was a wolf and killed someone, while she avoided the name of who her ex was. While engaging in a debate about whether this world or the old world was better.  
>"This world is definitely better I mean we have ice tea, and movies, and bathrooms, and I can wear pants!" she huffed and pouted a little<p>

"No fair you used iced tea!" I chuckled at how adorable she was being. "Girl your supposed to be working not flirting!" huh I got up and was about to walk away when I realized I didn't know her name. "Wait I never got your name?" she smiled at me sweetly and her smile was so infectious I couldn't help but smile back.

"It's Belle." My smile faded as I recognized her name, she is the Belle that was sent to Rumple's castle so that her kingdom could be protected, she is the Belle that Rumple fell in love with but still couldn't give up magic for. All all these things clicked in my head I felt my heart breaking little by little knowing I could never be with her for sure unless I wanted to be killed by the dark one.

"Ruby are you alright?" I nodded and continued on with my work trying to avoid her worried gaze and my granny's questioning one.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Alright girl your free to go." I hung up my apron and walked out the front door. I started to walk in the direction of the Rabbit Hole when I heard people arguing in the parking lot where my car parked. As I got closer to my car I tried to tune out the couple arguing until I realized whom those voices belonged to.

"How dare you speak to me like that you stupid whore! I am the dark one and I will not be disrespect by a needy whore!" I whipped around when I heard Belle scream out in pain and the sight in front of me made my breath catch and my heart stop. There she was on the floor clutching her left cheek sobbing, while Rumple stood above her with his cane still raised.

"Get away from her!" I ran to Belle's side and stood between her and Rumple.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N until next time readers I hope you liked the first chapter I tried to make it a little close to the story line of where the show was around episodes 2x04-2x07 before ruby first turns because I want to write how I think the show should have taken it. Please review good or bad you opinions will really help make this story better.


	2. Chapter 2

Ruby's POV

My blood boiled as I faced the man in front of me. I turned my head to look down at Belle who was still sitting on the floor. I glared at Gold and pulled her up. "I suggest you stay out of this dearie." I took a step towards him and growled "And I suggest you back the fuck up before I tear you apart." He thought I didn't notice him gulp before he put up a mask again and directed his nect word towards Belle who was still trembling behind me.

"Don't think this is over dearie. The wolf wont always be here to defend you." He turned and walked away, I kept my gaze on him and the direction he headed until I could no longer see hear or smell him before turning my attention to Belle and cupped her face gently in my hands. She was still clutching her face where she was struck by Gold's cane and I could already see it swelling as well as bruising.

"You're coming home with me and we are getting some ice on you face." She nodded and tried to smile but winced from the pain it cost. I wrapped my arms around her and led her to the side of the diner where the door for the inn was and nodded at Granny before asking her to bring up some ice to my room. After holding ice to Belle's face and cleaning up the blood that caked on her face from a small cut on her face I had her eat and drink water before I gave her some pain meds.

"Belle has Mr. Gold ever hit you before this?" she averted her eyes from mine and that was all the answer I needed. I got up and raced to put on my coat ready to go tear Gold to shreds until I felt a hand on my elbow and another on my hip keeping me in place and calming the raging battle between my heart and my mind. "Ruby please don't." I feel her rest her chin on my shoulder and I know I can't lose control of my rage and that I have to stay strong for Belle. I sigh loudly and turned in her arms and wrapped my arms around her waist sniffing her hair and relishing in her scent and the way she felt against me.

I grabbed some clothes from my closet and handed Belle a pair of shorts and a T-shirt while I just hand a T-shirt and panties. "Would you like to shower first or should I?" she grabbed the clothes and I handed her a towel and showed her how to turn on the shower as I moved to close the door she called out my name and I peaked back in to make sure everything was okay.

"Yes?" she looked down nervously before biting her lip and meeting my gazer nervously "Will you leave the door open just in case I'm still a bit frightened you see and…" I nodded and left the door a bit open. After her shower I had her settled on the bed watching some tv. I quickly showered and changed into my pj's before rushing out, Belle was sitting on the right side of the bed looking at me with wide eyes, her eyes dragged up my body before I caught her eyes and a nice blush formed on her cheeks.

I climbed onto the left side of the bed and realized how perfect this was since the left was my favorite spot. As we got under the covers I tried to distance myself as to not make her uncomfortable but as I laid on my side Belle's back pressed up against my front. "Will you please just hold me, I just want to feel safe and I think I no I know I will feel safe in your arms like I did when you first put your arms around me." I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer whispering goodnight before closing my eyes and letting the darkness take over.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing

A/N: Sorry about not updating but I'm back

Ruby's POV

I woke up and noticed Belle's spot was empty after panicking for about five minutes I realized that the shower was running. I turned to the bed side table and looked at my alarm clock to see that I had to be down at the diner in about twenty minutes. As I picked out an outfit Belle walked out of the bathroom in just a towel humming to herself and brushing her hair. I smiled as I watched her humming and dancing around the room. When she finally noticed me she jumped but then blushed making me laugh.

"Well it's nice to see you are enjoying you morning but I have shit ten minutes to get ready and down to the diner so see you in a little." I jumped up and kissed her cheek before running into the bathroom and closing the door. 'Shit I just kissed her." I showered quickly and changed into my black shorts and red crop top. I applied my make up and put my hair into a high pony tail before running out and grabbing my apron. I tied on my apron waiting for Belle to follow me out of the room but she sat on the bed and once I realized she had no intention of getting up I kept motioning her to get out the room but she just looked at me confused.

"Come on." I started to laugh and pulled her up and ran down to the diner with her behind me. "Wait your letting me out with you?" It was my turn to look confused. "Of course why would I leave you there and die of boredom. Why miss Belle what kind of person do you take me for?" she laughed and shoved my shoulder. "Stop trying to mock my accent." We both were laughing and enjoying each other's company when Granny came down and smacked me with a towel telling me to get to work.

I lead Belle to a table in the corner and told her I would be coming around. As I took peoples orders and walked around I was glad to see Emma and Regina walk in. I walked over to their table quickly and hugged Emma and received a glare from Regina. "Gina calm down you know Ruby and I are just friends so stop killing her with your eyes and give her the good news." Regina huffed and took out a key I quickly grabbed it and hugged both of them before noticing the kid was missing.

As I looked to where Belle hand been sitting I find henry talking to her and Belle was laughing. She looked up and waved I smiled and sent her a timid wave.

"Damn Rubes you got it bad." I glared at Emma and Regina who had a wicked grin before I made my way over to Belle and sat next to her. "Kid your moms are waiting for you." At the mention of his mothers Henry looked over and smiled before biding us good-bye and running to sit with them. I laughed and turned towards Belle and told her I had a surprise for her later.

After a horrible shift Belle and I went back to my room so I could give her the surprise. "So before I can give you your surprise I just need to know one thing. How would you feel about working with books?" Her face light up and I couldn't help but smile at who adorable she looked. "I love books." I laugh telling her that I remembered her mentioning it from our first conversation. I pulled out a box and handed it to her.

She picked up the key and looked at me puzzled before I laughed and had to compose myself. "It's a key to the library the mayor Regina gave me the key and now you basically own the library." She looked at me and her eyes filled with tears before she pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

"Thank you so much Ruby you don't know how much this means to me." I smiled and told her how the library had a loft on the top level that she could move into if she wanted.


End file.
